PENDEK AJA ( PANWINK )
by LaiGwenlin
Summary: (curhat summary) kumpulan cerita pendek yah kawan semuanya tentang panwink, walau wanana udah lulus PANWINK ku harus tetap idup okay. Warn! Boys Love, BxB, Anti Fujo get out, Don't judge me, DLDR. Wanna One, Panwink.
1. Chapter 1 : Sequel

"Ji.."

Jihoon menutup buku yg di bacanya terus noleh ke Guanlin abis itu senyum miris karena ini udah 1 minggu lebih dia gak liat Guanlin setelah acara berantem mereka yg di akhiri kata putus dari lelaki berparas cina itu,

"balikan yooo.."

Jihoon senyum aja terus buka bukunya lagi.

"aku gak hobi baca buku 2 kali guan.."

Jihoon lebih suka menolak dengan perumpamaan, tapi yg namanya Guanlin si manusia frontal jadi yah..

"kamu nolak aku..?"

"aku cuma ga mau hubungan kita berakhir dengan cara yg sama lagi guan, understand?"

Guanlin dikit emosi pen gebrak meja, tapi udah di pelototin sama Jihoon karena mereka sekarang lagi ada di perpustakan kota, yah mana mau dia di usir gegara kelahi di sini ama Guanlin.

" aku gak akan ngulangin kesalahan yg sama kok janji, kamu tau gimana aku kan?"

Guanlin coba menawar lagi.

"biar gak sama, kamu pastinya bakal buat kesalahan lagi kan sama kaya dulu, baiknya kita sahabatan aja Guan kaya sekarang.."

tapi Jihoon lebih pintar menjawab, dan FYI mereka emang sahabatan jadi , biar pacaran dan putus hubungan persahabatan mereka tetap terjalin, rumit tapi real.

" semua orang pasti bakal buat kesalahan ji, "

Jihoon menurunkan bukunya menatap sahabatnya itu yg sudah bermuka serius, makanya jawabnya pinter, sok dramatis.

"Ji ayolah.."

"aku takut Guan,"

" hah?"

"a-aku takut, b-bukan takut Jatuh cinta sama kamu lagi, tapi takut ngerasain sakit yg sama, aku gak mau hubungan kita rusak lagi tanpa bisa di perbaiki sama sekali, Guan semua manusia itu punya titik jenuh loh.."

Guanlin senyum dengar penjelasan Jihoon, emosinya pun menyurut melihat ekpresi melas sang pujaan hati, tangannya terangkat membelai surai soft pink milik Jihoon.

"aku gak ajak kamu buat baca ulang buku kok.."

Guanlin ambil buku yg dibaca Jihoon mungkin untuk kesekian kalinya, terus natap Jihoon yg sepertinya bingung akan penuturan Guanlin.

"terus..?" Jihoon pun bertanya. Guanlin senyum lebar.

"Aku ngajakin kamu untuk buat sequelnya buku itu , awal cerita sama akhir cerita belum ketebak.."

Guanlin megang tangan Jihoon, mengengam sedikit ngelus, bikin Jihoon malu - malu meong.

"ji, aku janji gak akan kaya kemarin.."

"aku pegang janjimu Guan.."

yah, namanya juga masih cinta masih sayang, balikan lagi boleh dong

.

.

END Of SEQUEL


	2. Chapter 2 : Challenge

"Jiiii,"

"hmm..?"

Guanlin mendekat ke Jihoon yg sedang baca buku terus ndusel - ndusel manja di ketek sang kekasih, FYI mereka sekarang lagi libur dan si Guanlin nginep di rumah Jihoon. jadi ceritanya mereka lagi di kamar Jihoon sekarang di atas ranjang nya . eaaa

back.

"ih lin nda usah ndusel - ndusel ah, ini susah bacanya.."

Jihoon dorong kepala Guanlin pelan dengan tangan satu, tanpa melepas pandangannya pada buku yg di bacanya.

Guanlin cemberutlah habis itu, duduk bersidekap tangan menatap Jihoon yg terlihat tidak perduli,.

" a.. Hyunggggg.. "

" hmmm.. "

Aegyonya pun tak mempan, jadi keputusan terakhir adalah mengambil buku tersebut terus di dudukinya, bermaksud menyembunyikannya.

"Lin..."

Guanlin senyum melihat Jihoon melas imut, biar kata Jihoon sekarang udah kuliah , dia tetap menjadi mesin Aegyo terampuh sepanjang masa.

"kembalikan bukuku lin.."

Jihoon merayap ke arah Guanlin mencoba menarik buku yg di duduki Guanlin, jadi posisinya tuh Jihoon meluk pinggang Guanlin gitu yah, terus Guanlin geli lah coba ngedorong Jihoon pelan.

"Hyung.. geli tau.."

Jihoon gak peduli, sampe dia dapetin bukunya dan tersenyum cerah, Guanlin gak suka terus coba narik buku Jihoon lagi tapi Jihoon udah keburu naro di meja sebelum Guanlin sempat nariknya.

"iya udah, sekarang Lin mau apa hm?" Jihoon nanya, atensinya udah penuh Guanlin.

"main Challenge yuk,"

Jihoon senyum, kekasihnya ini sungguh kekanak - kanakan, tapi itulah yg Jihoon suka dari Guanlin.

"gimana..?"

"jawab cepet di kata pertama di setiap kalimat yg aku sebutin, okey..?"

Jihoon nganguk aja, trus Guanlin malah senyum tampan.

"Tikus kecebur got.."

"tikus."

"Ayam kejepit papan.."

"Ayam.."

"Jihoon pacarnya Guanlin.."

"Jihoon"

"Mau jadi istriku..?"

"Mau.."

eh..?

Guanlin senyum tampan.,

"alhamdulillah di terima.."

"ih lin apaan sih.."

"ya aku ngelamar kamu lah, dan kamu udah jawab mau, jadi sekarang kamu itu calon istriku Hyung.."

speechless aja Jihoon tuh di gituin ama Guanlin, tapi yah suka sih, ih gimana yah.

Jihoon sibuk sama pikirannya sampai gak sadar kalau Guanlin pasangin sesuatu di jari manisnya, ya itu cincin.

" Lin..? " Jihoon udah sadar ngeliat cincin itu nga ngerti.

"mulai sekarang Jihoon itu milik Guanlin selamanya titik, nga pake koma.."

udah iyain aja oke..

END


End file.
